


Raised by wolves

by Axel666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel666/pseuds/Axel666
Summary: If Shouyou&Yuu was raised by wolves.
Kudos: 1





	Raised by wolves

夕和翔阳是被狼养大的。上任狼王的母亲捡到他们，由母狼们轮流照看。  
十二岁的年龄在人类的个人编年史中只能算孩童，但在狼群里已然是长者，与当年刚来到这个匹数保持在十三四上下的群落的时候相比，恰恰相反，他们现在照料着群里的幼崽们。  
为了像其他家人一样，更贴近地面，听取同样海拔的声音、嗅到食物与天敌的气味，他们时不时会跪在地上让感官更敏感。一旦奔跑起来，他们还是会本能地用两足前行。  
终归是不同的物种，即便学到在丛林里生存的法则，感受到来自同伴的关爱，他们和狼群也始终有无法共享的知识与习性。  
夕自己摸索出了用栎树叶子包裹脆弱的脚板和膝盖的办法，并教给翔阳用锋利的石子制作简单的武器，弥补了奔跑速度和咬合力度都不够的缺陷，他们才更肆无忌惮地在这片丛林里摸爬滚打。

一个雨天，一群陌生的物种，闯进这片弱肉强食的和谐领地。  
他们用一种比火要刺眼、却毫无温度的光 照入昏暗的休憩地，让整个处于低戒备的族群陷入癫狂。年轻的狼崽一下就冲了出去，被他们用网网住。  
夕、翔阳和其他成年狼无法一动不动，用眼神简单交换了进攻方式，也冲了出去。  
然而狡猾的陌生的物种早在密林的出口布下天罗地网。大家相继落入网中，唯有两位时常外出觅食的年长者逃过一劫，但其中一只也被陌生的物种群拥围捕逮住。  
这群奇怪的物种拉着网，发出一串复杂急促的音节，呼朋引伴。听不懂他们的语言，但翔阳能读出他们脸上的惊奇与疑惑。  
他们的同伴都挣扎着，用犬齿撕咬着网。夕和翔阳也拉扯着网，但他们没有其他同伴厚实的皮毛，带着小刺毛的尼龙线陷入皮肤，两只野兽原本遍布着细密疤痕的身体上又添加了新的伤口。  
幽暗的灌木丛中突然冲出一头年迈的母狼，在收网的家伙的脖颈到肩膀处拉下长长的口子。身经百战的她很容易找到猎物的弱点，但是开始松动牙齿无法给予致命的一击。  
猎物理所当然地吃痛松开网。夕趁机拨开出口，拉着翔阳飞奔出去。无论背后传来多惨烈的呼喊。  
不要回头。这是和他们一起长大的朋友最后的忠告。  
他们一直向前跑，一直向前，穿跃密林，淌过小溪，奔离草丛，眼前的景色逐渐陌生、模糊、扭曲，直到陷入混沌。

雨后雾气氤氲的疏林间，游离着万缕金线，组成了光的森林。  
夕和翔阳依偎躺在草甸上，用舌头一下又一下舔舐着对方昨天在逃跑时留下的伤口。  
他们是无法回到人类社会的，失去了家族，也无法被其他狼群接纳。  
在他们的族群里，哭是只有幼崽向母亲撒娇时才允许的行为。  
夕和翔阳睁大了双眼望着对方。  
疼么？  
饿了。

风用来揩拭泪水，雨足以濯洗伤口。  
一如既往，只是林间与草原上缜密又狂放，快乐又悲伤的野兽。


End file.
